When was Our First Kiss?
by chiimao13
Summary: Naruto jengkel karena merasa Sasuke melupakan momen ciuman pertama mereka. Saat tahu faktanya, ia lebih jengkel lagi karena ternyata ciuman pertamanya telah diambil Sasuke jauh sebelum mereka menjadi pasangan dan ada cerita-cerita dibaliknya yang hanya diketahui Sasuke. Jadi sebenarnya, kapankah ciuman pertama mereka terjadi? SASUNARU/BL/ONESHOT


Langit senja menutupi seluruh kota dengan cahaya kemerahannya yang berpendar. Pada jam segini biasanya tidak ada lagi anak-anak yang berlari kesana kesini di taman kecil itu. Masing-masing sudah pulang ke rumah untuk menunggu dibuatkan makan malam. Taman menjadi sepi, hanya ada mainan-mainan yang menunggu digunakan lagi keesokan harinya.

Namun kelihatannya mereka mempunyai dua pengunjung lain di senja ini.

"Hei teme, lihat!"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah Naruto yang ternyata tertinggal di belakangnya, menunjuk ke arah taman kecil di kompleks tempat kediaman keluarga Naruto. Si dobe yang berhenti itu cengar-cengir, membuat Sasuke merasa heran karena ia tidak melihat sesuatu yang lucu di taman.

"Kau ingat apa yang terjadi di ayunan tersebut?" Mata safir Naruto berpindah pandangan menuju ke manik hitam Sasuke, disertai beberapa kedipan agak manja.

"Tentu. Aku mengaku cinta padamu disana?" Sasuke mengkonfirmasi. Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu konfirmasi karena ia ingat betul momen penting tersebut.

"Lalu? Lalu?" Entah kenapa Naruto menjadi agak bersemangat. Ia terlihat mengharap sesuatu dari jawaban Sasuke.

"Uhm… Apa lagi?" Rasa penasaran Sasuke agak bertambah melihat kekasihnya itu mendadak bersemangat mengingat masa-masa awal hubungan mereka. Sejauh yang ia ingat, momen pentingnya adalah ia menembak Naruto dan Naruto menerimanya. Itu saja.

Bibir Naruto mengerucut melihat bagaimana Sasuke tidak memberikan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Ia mendatangi si raven lalu menggetok kepalanya.

"Kau tidak ingat ciuman pertama kita disana?! Kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku waktu aku duduk di ayunan! Itu ciuman pertamaku yang berharga, dan kau melupakannya?!" Ia terlihat agak kesal. Pikir Naruto, pacarnya itu memang bukanlah orang yang peka. Tapi tidak semestinya ia melupakan ciuman pertama mereka juga bukan? "Kau menyebalkan," dengus Naruto sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke arah ayunan dan duduk disana. Sudah agak lama ia tidak berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini dengan kekasihnya itu. Naruto hanya ingin sedikit nostalgia.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas lelah pada kelakuan kekanakan pacarnya itu. Tapi ia justru terlihat menggemaskan kalau mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu. Akhirnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendekat dan berdiri di belakang ayunannya. Tampaknya Naruto pun dari tadi hanya diam, seperti menandakan kalau ia menunggu Sasuke untuk mendorong ayunannya.

Dengan pelan, Sasuke mendorong ayunan tersebut. "Aku ingat setiap ciuman kita, dobe."

Naruto menggerutu pelan. "Tapi kau melupakan ciuman pertama kita."

"Tidak. Aku ingat semua momen ciuman itu, termasuk bagaimana aku menciummu disini setelah kau menerima pernyataanku." Sasuke menjelaskan. "Tapi sayangnya, itu bukan ciuman pertama kita."

Tentu saja Naruto langsung meminta Sasuke menghentikan dorongannya, lalu ia sendiri menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. "Itu ciuman pertama kita! Disini kau untuk pertama kalinya menciumku."

Sasuke hanya menyeringai. Sudah saatnya ia menceritakan semua yang ia pendam kepada si dobe yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama kurang lebih setengah tahun ini.

"Aku sudah menciummu beberapa kali bahkan sebelum kita jadian, dobe."

Satu kalimat yang membuat Naruto syok. Baru kali ini Sasuke mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Adakah sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui? Tapi kenapa ia sendiri tidak sadar kalau memang benar Sasuke sudah pernah menciumnya sebelum itu?

* * *

**When was Our First Kiss?  
Pairing : Sasunaru  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre : Romance, Humor (?)  
Rating : T  
Warning : BOYSLOVE/YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI/MALEXMALE, AU, OOC, TYPO, MESSED EYD, MANY FLASHBACKS  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
Let's create a peaceful fandom starting from ourselves**

* * *

"Kau bercanda kan, teme?" Naruto menyipitkan mata.

"Tidak… Aku menciummu waktu kau dan Kiba menginap di rumahku waktu SMP." Sasuke mengaku. Benarkah? Kejadian itu bahkan sudah terjadi hampir dua tahun yang lalu.

**_FLASHBACK 1_**

"_Aku di sebelah kanan!" Dengan cepat Naruto melempar bantal kesayangannya ke kasur Sasuke di bagian kanan. Setelah itu, ia melompat ke kasur dan memeluk bantalnya itu erat-erat._

"_Oi!" protes Sasuke, takut kasurnya mendadak saja jebol._

"_Kalau begitu, aku tidur di sebelahmu, Naru!" Kiba hampir saja melaksanakan aksi melompatnya ketika sebuah bantal lain mendadak mendarat di bagian tengah kasur._

"_Maaf, Kiba, itu tempatku." Sasuke menyeringai, senang ia berhasil mengklaim tempat yang memang sudah diincarnya sejak Naruto berkata ingin menginap di rumahnya. Selama ini jika Naruto menginap tempatnya, Itachi, si kakak Sasuke, pasti ikut mengganggu karena ingin main game bersama-sama mereka. Kali ini si pengganggu sedang menginap di rumah temannya yang bernama Hidan. Siapa yang sangka kalau mendadak muncullah pengganggu lain mengatakan ingin ikut, dan target Sasuke malah mengiyakannya?_

_Kiba hanya bisa menggerutu. Mau bagaimanapun, ini daerah kekuasaan Sasuke. "Oke, oke. Kau bisa tidur di tengah. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti tengah malam kau bangun karena mendengar suara sesuatu jatuh di lantai. Mungkin itu aku," keluhnya sambil naik ke tempat tidur. Untunglah tempat tidur Sasuke yang berupa king size baru minggu depan akan diganti, sehingga ia tidak usah mengeluarkan futon dan semacamnya, juga jadi bisa benar-benar sekasur dengan Naruto. _

_Setelah mengobrol sebentar, lampu dimatikan dan mereka pun tidur. Tetapi dua jam kemudian, kasur Sasuke akhirnya hanya memuat dua orang saja karena perkiraan Kiba menjadi kenyataan. _

_Sasuke membuka matanya dengan segera begitu mendengar suara barang jatuh ke lantai dengan berdebum agak keras. Setelah ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk mengecek, ternyata Kiba benar-benar jatuh ke lantai dengan keras. Entah posisi tidur macam apa yang dimilikinya. Ajaibnya, setelah itupun Kiba tetap saja tertidur pulas walaupun sekarang ia ada di lantai dan barusan jatuh. Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng heran._

"_Benar-benar menakjubkan," ucap Sasuke, menyindir. "Benar kan, dobe?" Sasuke menoleh karena ia mengira Naruto akan bangun dengan bunyi keras tersebut. Tapi ternyata Naruto masih berbaring di kasur, memeluk erat bantal dengan mata terpejam. Mukanya yang sungguh polos itu menghadap ke arah Sasuke. Sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak terganggu. _

_Imutnya! Batin Sasuke. Dengan agak berdebar, ia mendekat untuk mengamati wajah tidur Naruto lebih dalam lagi. Dan seperti magnet saja, Sasuke merasa kalau ada daya yang menarik wajahnya untuk semakin mendekat ke wajah tan itu. Lihatlah surai-surai yang agak menutupi wajahnya itu. Lalu bulu matanya yang cantik. Lalu garis-garis seperti kumis kucing di pipinya yang kenyal itu. Dan yang paling menarik, bibir yang sedikit terbuka itu. Begitu Sasuke sadar, bibirnya sudah mendadak saja mendarat di bibir milik Naruto._

_Debaran di dada Sasuke tambah cepat saja. Tapi ia tidak segera menarik diri. Malahan, Sasuke akhirnya memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmata suasana dan menikmati bibir segar yang 'disajikan' ke hadapannya itu. _

_Tapi begitu ia mendengar suara aduhan datang dari belakangnya, dia menjadi waspada dan langsung menjauh walaupun harus dengan setengah hati menghentikan kegiatannya. Menoleh ke sumber suara, ia melihat Kiba dengan mata setengah terpejam berusaha bangkit dari lantai sambil mengusap lengannya yang kelihatannya tadi membentur lantai. _

"_Apa… aku jatuh?" tanyanya polos setelah ada dalam posisi duduk._

_**FLASHBACK 1, END**_

"Beraninya kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku sewaktu aku tidak sadar?" geram Naruto sambil mencubit pelan lengan Sasuke yang masih memegang sisi ayunan. "Aku tidak percaya kau ternyata mencurinya jauh sebelum hari dimana aku yakin aku mendapatkannya!"

Sasuke hanya mengaduh sebentar. Cubitan Naruto tidak berarti besar bagi lengannya. "Salahkan sendiri wajahmu!" Ia ganti menggetok pelan kepala pirang itu. "Tapi itu juga bukan ciuman pertamamu."

Cubitan dirasakan oleh Sasuke lagi. Rupanya Naruto baru saja membalasnya, tapi lebih keras lagi karena ditambah kekagetannya dengan pernyataan Sasuke barusan.

"Kau juga sudah menciumku sebelum itu?!"

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak. "Hmm… Kau ingat saat kau tenggelam berenang di laut waktu musim panas kelas 2 SMP?"

Naruto mengerjapkan mata sebentar, lalu mengangguk. Walau agak kesal, tapi ia ingin mendengar lagi pengakuan Sasuke. "Aku ingat. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak menciumku disana, kan? Waktu kau akan melakukan CPR padaku, aku terbatuk dan airnya keluar," ucap Naruto, seingatnya akan penjelasan yang diceritakan oleh Gaara.

"Tentu saja ada adegan lain sebelum itu." Lagi-lagi seringaian muncul di wajah Sasuke, membuat Naruto merinding.

**_FLASHBACK 2  
_**

_Sasuke sedang mengayuh perahunya ketika ia sadar Naruto tidak terlihat dimanapun. Naruto sungguh bebal, berulang kali mengatakan bahwa ia bisa sampai ke kumpulan karang kecil yang terlihat dari pinggir pantai, dengan berenang. Untuk memastikan keselamatannya, Sasuke akhirnya menyewa perahu kecil dan mengikutinya. _

"_Hei, dobe! Kita hampir sampai!" seru Sasuke. Tapi tidak ada respon. Jangankan respon, ia tidak melihat adanya sosok Naruto yang sedang berenang. Beberapa saat terakhir, Sasuke sedang disibukkan dengan lamunannya sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan si pirang itu. _

_Jangan-jangan ia tenggelam?_

_Baru saja Sasuke hampir berteriak lagi, sebuah tangan berusaha menggapai sesuatu di permukaan, beberapa meter di sebelah kanan perahu Sasuke. _

"_Hei dobe! Bertahanlah sebentar!"_

_Dengan cepat Sasuke melompat dari perahu dan berenang menuju ke arah Naruto. Ya, ternyata itu memang Naruto yang kelihatannya mengalami kram kaki dan akhirnya tenggelam. Sasuke langsung saja meraih tangan Naruto dan membawa kepalanya ke permukaan sehingga ia bisa mengambil udara dulu. Tapi matanya terpejam, dan ia terlihat sangat pucat. Kelihatannya ia telah minum lumayan banyak air. _

_Dengan usaha yang keras akhirnya Sasuke berhasil membawa tubuh Naruto ke pantai dengan berenang. Ia tidak kuat menaikkan tubuh itu ke perahu, sehingga ia akhirnya memilih untuk berenang saja, toh tempat tujuannya sudah benar-benar dekat. Salah-salah perahunya oleh, malah mereka sama-sama ketiban perahu. _

_Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Naruto ke atas sebuah karang yang posisinya rendah, lalu berpikir dengan sangat keras bagaimana ia bisa membangunkan Naruto. Sasuke tahu ia harus mengeluarkan air dari dalam perut Naruto. Tapi walaupun ia pintar, belum pernah sekalipun ia mencoba menolong orang yang tenggelam. Ia dapat berenang karena diajari hanya oleh sang kakak, bukan instruktur dari tempat renang atau sebagainya. Parahnya, Itachi lupa mengajarkan Sasuke bagaimana jika ia harus menolong orang yang tenggelam. Dulu waktu pelajaran renang di sekolah, memang pernah diajarkan caranya. Tapi karena malas, Sasuke lalu tidak memperhatikan dan sibuk berpikir tentang game yang akan dibelinya sepulang sekolah. _

_Rasanya Sasuke ingin mengutuk dirinya yang waktu itu. Kalau saja ia memperhatikan, ia akan bisa memutuskan langsung apa yang harus ia perbuat di situasi seperti ini. Ah, tapi tunggu! Rasanya ia pernah melihat yang seperti ini di film yang ditonton ibunya malam-malam! Mungkin itu akan jadi titik terang bagi Sasuke saat ini! Ya, mau tak mau ia harus mencobanya._

_Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto yang masih saja tak sadarkan diri. Ia lalu menempelkan bibirnya di bibir yang dingin itu. Tapi karena itu hanyalah semata-mata sebuah ciuman, tentu saja tidak ada apapun yang terjadi._

"_Apa ini tidak cukup?" Sasuke merasa panik. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena harus 'mencium' bibir Naruto. Tapi ia ingat lagi, ia harus membuka mulutnya dan menghembuskan napas ke mulut orang yang tenggelam itu. Jadi sekarang ia mencobanya lagi. Dengan kedua tangannya, Sasuke membuka mulut Naruto dan mengembuskan napasnya lewat mulut ke dalam mulut Naruto. Tapi lagi-lagi, tidak ada apapun yang terjadi._

"_Hei Sasuke! Apa yang terjadi?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendengar suara seruan dari Gaara, teman mereka yang juga bersama mereka datang ke pantai. Gaara menepikan perahunya di dekat situ, lalu melompat turun. "Aku tadi mengikutimu dari jauh karena harus menunggu perahunya kembali sehabis disewa orang lain, tapi kemudian aku melihatmu meninggalkan perahumu sendiri dan malah berenang kesini."_

"_Naruto tenggelam!" seru Sasuke panik. Wajah Naruto sudah tambah memucat, dan Sasuke merasa sangat khawatir. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" _

_Meskipun agak kaget dengan situasi yang ia hadapi, Gaara langsung ambil tindakan. Ia dengan cepat mendekat dan bersimpuh di sebelah Naruto untuk menekan dada Naruto agar airnya bisa keluar. Tapi tidak ada reaksi apa-apa. Setelah ia melakukannya lagi pun, tidak ada yang terjadi. _

"_Ohya! Pernapasan buatan! Sasuke, kau lakukan pernapasan buatan, aku yang menekan dadanya lagi!" Gaara mengusulkan. Ia menjadi ikutan panik. _

"_O-oke!" Sasuke menghirup udara banyak-banyak, lalu membuka mulut Naruto sekali lagi. Dia hanya tinggal berjarak satu hembusan napas dengan si pirang ketika mendadak si pirang sudah batuk saja, lalu mengeluarkan air dari dalam mulutnya. _

_**FLASHBACK 2, END**_

"Kalian bodoh atau bagaimana?!" Naruto hampir menjerit frustasi, mengetahui kalau dulu nyawanya sempat ada di ujung tanduk. Entah keajaiban dari mana ia mendadak bisa batuk dan mengeluarkan air itu. "Bisa-bisanya kalian berenang di pantai tanpa tahu bagaimana cara melakukan CPR yang benar. Kau sungguh kasihan," Naruto mendengus, malah menyindir Sasuke. Keningnya berkerut, dan ia akhirnya kembali menghadap ke arah depan. "Dan lagi, bisa-bisanya kau malah menciumku di situasi seperti itu…"

"Hei."Ganti Sasuke yang protes. "Itu dulu. Kau tahu sendiri aku paling malas kalau disuruh melihat atau menghafal yang begituan?"

Naruto yakin kemalasan ini datang dari sifat gampang risih Sasuke, dimana Sasuke tahu teknik itu tidak akan berguna karena Sasuke tidak akan mau melakukannya kepada orang lain yang ia anggap 'tidak higienis'.

"Aku saja menghafalnya sejak mulai berenang jaman masih SD dulu." Sekarang Naruto malah menggunakannya untuk mengejek Sasuke. "Dan aku sekarang tahu kalau aku dapat ciuman pertama waktu nyawaku hampir saja melayang ke dunia sana."

"Hmmm…" Gumaman Sasuke ini membuat Naruto tahu, masih ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan. "Sebenarnya, itu juga bukan ciuman pertamamu. Ada cerita lain jauh sebelum hari itu." Sasuke melanjutkan sambil mendorong ayunan Naruto lagi.

Naruto hanya bisa mengeluarkan napas berat, capek. "Oke." Sungguh, pacarnya ternyata lain dari yang lain.

"Ingat ketika kita masih SD kelas 1 dan aku bermain ke rumahmu?"

_**FLASHBACK 3**_

"_AKU . MAU . PERMEN . ITU!" Naruto berteriak dengan keras kepalanya sambil melompat dan berusaha meraih tangan ibunya, Kushina. Tapi sia-sia saja. Ia harus menyalahkan tubuhnya yang mungil itu. lagipula, Kushina mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sampai di atas kepalanya._

"_Kau sudah memakannya tadi pagi, Naru-chan. Kau harus memberikannya ke Sasuke-kun kali ini." Kushina menegur Naruto. Ia tidak ingin putranya itu terlalu banyak makan permen. Dengan tangan masih di atas kepala, Kushina menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke. "Ini permen favorit Naru-chan lho. Dijamin enak. Kau bisa mencobanya juga." Ekspresi Kushina sekarang sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan saat ketika ia berhadapan dengan Naruto tadi. Ia tersenyum manis pada Sasuke lalu mengedipkan matanya._

_Tentu saja Naruto menjadi geram. "Nggak! Naru juga mau permen itu! Itu kan permen terakhir!" Naruto merengek. Tadi pagi sebelum sekolah, ia sudah menahan dirinya agar tidak langsung memakan dua. Ia ingin menyimpan satu permen terakhir itu untuk sepulang sekolah. Eh, tapi disaat ia hampir membukanya, Kushina malah mengambilnya dan menawarkannya pada Sasuke yang bermain ke rumah Naruto. _

"_Namikaze Naruto, kita sudah pernah berjanji kalau kau hanya boleh memakan permennya satu tiap hari, benar kan?" Panggilan yang ditujukan Kushina pada Naruto itu menandakan kalau peringatannya tidaklah main-main. "Jadi, tenanglah dan biarkan Sasuke-kun mencicipinya!" Kushina agak menaikkan nada suaranya, membuat Naruto seketika terpaku. _

_Naruto berhenti merengek. Ia menatap Kushina, sedangkan dari kedua safirnya itu telah keluar buliran air mata. _

"_Naru benci kaa-chan!" Ia menangis sambil berlari menuju ke kamarnya dan langsung melompat ke kasur. _

_Kushina hanya bisa mengikuti anaknya dengan pandangan mata saja. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Naruto. Padahal Sasuke sudah meluangkan waktu untuk bermain kesana, tapi kenapa Naruto malah menangis dan meninggalkan Sasuke bersama Kushina? Ia tapi tetap menyerahkan permen itu ke Sasuke. Tidak selamanya ia boleh memanjakan Naruto._

"_Jangan dipikirkan ya, Sasuke-kun. Ini permennya, cobalah."_

_Sasuke hanya menerimanya dengan terpana. Yang ada di pikirannya ialah bagaimana Naruto berlari sambil menangis, hanya gara-gara permennya diberikan ke orang lain. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak untuk langsung memakannya. _

_Bahkan 30 menit setelah itu, permen tersebut masih setia menemani Sasuke di dalam kantung celananya. Karena Kushina kembali sibuk di dapur untuk memasak makan siang, Sasuke mau tidak mau main lego sendirian sampai nanti Mikoto, ibunya, menjemputnya. Naruto tidak juga keluar dari kamarnya, dan ia mulai merasa bosan. Akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan permen itu dan memakannya._

"_Enyak…," ucapnya sambil mendiamkan permen itu dalam mulutnya tanpa mengunyah atau mengigitnya. Rasa manis yang terasa alami itu menari-nari dan lumer di lidahnya, membuatnya merasa senang. "Pantas saja Naru suka permen ini." Ia masih saja memanggil Naruto dengan dua suku kata saja, panggilan yang ditujukan pada Naruto dengan meniru cara Kushina memanggil anaknya itu. _

_Tapi omong-omong soal Naruto, apakah lebih baik ia menilik sebentar keadaan bocah pirang itu?_

_Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar Naruto yang masih saja terbuka. Disana, ia melihat Naruto berbaring di kasurnya sambil memeluk boneka tomat yang dulu Sasuke berikan ke Naruto sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Semakin dekat jaraknya dengan si bocah tidur, semakin jelas ia bisa melihat bekas-bekas air mata di pipi si bocah. Seketika Sasuke merasa bersalah kembali. Sebenarnya ia tidak bersalah apa-apa, kan? Tapi melihat air mata Naruto membuatnya sangat dilanda rasa tidak nyaman. Akhirnya Sasuke mendekat dan mengusap lembut kepala temannya itu. Diusapnya pipi Naruto tempat air matanya tadi mengalir._

"_Maaf, Naru… Sasu nggak ingin lihat Naru sedih." Sasuke meminta maaf dengan logat kekanakannya. "Kalau Sasu punya permen yang sama, Sasu bakal kasih permennya ke Naru, jadi biar Naru nggak nangis lagi."_

_Pemikiran polos itu mendadak saja hilang. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk sadar bahwa ia punya permen yang sama, permen yang diinginkan Naruto sebegitunya. Dan permen itu sekarang ada di dalam mulutnya. Dengan agak ragu, Sasuke mendorong permen itu dengan lidahnya dan menahannya di antara kedua belah bibirnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, membuka mulut si pirang itu perlahan dengan kedua tangannya. Semakin dekat wajah Sasuke ke wajah si pirang, semakin aneh perasaan yang dirasakan bocah raven itu. Begitu bibirnya telah menempel ke bibir Naruto, Sasuke langsung mendorong permen itu masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto dengan menggunakan lidahnya. Lidahnya pun bergerak di dalam sana, memastikan kalau permen itu benar-benar sudah sampai di lidah Naruto. _

_Tapi mendadak, bibir Naruto menutup karena dengan cerobohnya Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangan yang menahannya. Itu membuat lidah Sasuke akhirnya terperangkap di dalam mulut Naruto. Ia sebenarnya agak terkejut. Namun rasa terkejut itu dengan seketika digantikan dengan perasaan aneh yang tadi ia rasakan sebelum bibirnya menempel ke bibir Naruto, namun sekarang lebih kuat lagi. Dengan perlahan, ia akhirnya berhasil menarik lidahnya pelan dari mulut Naruto lagi tanpa membangunkannya. _

_Mengerjap karena masih terkejut, Sasuke kemudian berlari meninggalkan kamar si bocah pirang itu._

**_FLASHBACK 3, END_  
**

"SASUKE UCHIHA KAU GILA!" seru Naruto setelah menganga waktu mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Ayunan sudah ia hentikan sewaktu Sasuke bercerita tentang bagian ia menaruh permen ke dalam mulutnya. "Bisa-bisanya kau menaruh lidah di dalam mulutku?! Kita masih awal SD waktu itu, bodoh!" umpatnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Ssst… Kau berisik, dobe. Kau mau para tetangga mendengar kisah ini?" Sasuke menjitak pelan kepala Naruto.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan dengar, Sasubaka!" Naruto menggerutu. "Tapi kau benar-benar gila, membuatku langsung melakukan sedikit _French Kiss _di ciuman pertamaku, di masa kanak-kanak pula!"

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya. "Ngg, Naruto… Sebenarnya…"

"Itu juga bukan ciuman pertamaku, dan sebenarnya ada cerita lain sebelum cerita barusan terjadi. Oke, lanjutkan." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. Ia merasa banyak sekali hal penting yang disembunyikan kekasihnya itu darinya. "Kau terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia, teme."

Dengan sayang, Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Naruto. "Oke. Aku janji ini yang terakhir."

Naruto langsung melirik ke arah si raven. "Ciuman pertamaku yang sebenarnya?"

"Benar. Pertama kalinya aku menciummu." Sasuke mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah. Ceritakan."

"Ini cerita sewaktu kita pertama kali bertemu."

_**FLASHBACK 4**_

_Chibi Sasuke masih menggandeng tangan Mikoto sambil mengerjap kagum. Dia sudah berusia 4 tahun, dan sekarang Mikoto membawanya ke rumah salah seorang temannya yang punya anak kecil juga, agar teman Sasuke juga bisa bertambah._

"_Maaf ya, Sasuke-kun. Baa-chan tidak tahu kalau Naru-chan ternyata ketiduran." Kushina meminta maaf sambil berjongkok di depan Sasuke. Sudah Mikoto melegakan waktu untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya dan membawa Sasuke untuk bisa bermain dengan Naruto, eh anaknya itu malah ketiduran._

"_Na…ru?" Walaupun Kushina sedang berbicara menghadap padanya, namun Sasuke tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari arah lain. Begitu memasuki ruangan ini ia sudah terpikat pada sosok seorang bocah yang sedang tertidur di sofa. _

"_Ya, Namikaze Naruto. Dia anak baa-chan, umurnya 4 tahun juga. Imut, kan?" Kushina terkekeh sambil membanggakan anaknya itu. _

_Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Ia masih saja ingin memandangi si bocah pirang yang ia ketahui bernama Naru itu._

"_Nanti kalau dia sudah bangun, Sasuke-kun bisa bermain bersama Naru-chan." Kushina mengacak rambut Sasuke dengan gemas. "Sekarang kita ke taman belakang saja yuk. Baa-chan sudah siapkan semangka disana." Kushina bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya dan berjalan menuju ke taman belakang, diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Mikoto. Tapi mau bagaimanapun juga, pikiran Sasuke tetap tertuju pada Naruto seorang. Namikaze Naruto._

_Karenanya, setelah semangkanya habis dimakannya sambil mendengar obrolan antar ibu rumah tangga, Sasuke akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya. _

"_Sasu mau lihat Naru!" Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari orang dewasa disana, Sasuke langsung berlari menuju ke ruang tengah dimana Naruto sedang terlelap. Sampai disana pun, Naruto masih mendengkur halus. Ia sama sekali tidak terganggu walaupun tadi Kushina dan Mikoto sempat mengobrol sebentar disana. Lihat saja wajahnya yang penuh damai itu. Posisinya saja yang sekarang sudah menghadap ke atas. Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku melihat wajah imut itu. ia akhirnya mendekat, lalu sedikit berjongkok agar bisa semakin dekat dengan wajah samping Naruto. _

_Setelah terdiam sekian detik, Sasuke akhirnya tahu sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan._

"_Hai, Naru. Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Kaa-san bilang, kaa-san mencium Sasu karena kaa-san sangat suka pada Sasu. Jadi, Sasu akan cium Naru karena Sasu pikir Sasu sangat suka Naru. Naru imut."_

_Begitu ucapannya berakhir, Sasuke langsung mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajah Naruto, berusaha untuk mencium pipinya. Namun mendadak saja Naruto bergerak dan mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap ke arah Sasuke, sehingga alih-alih pipi yang didapa Sasuke, malah bibir lembut Naruto yang berhasil ia cium. Ya, bibir Sasuke dengan sukses mendarat langsung di bibir merah Naruto. Sasuke hanya tertegun. Ia mengerjapkan mata, lalu bergerak mundur untuk memastikan bahwa yang tadi ia cium adalah bibir Naruto. Begitu ia yakin, ia menganga agak lebar. _

"_Di video pernikahan tou-san dan kaa-san, tou-san mencium kaa-san di bibir ketika mereka menikah. Kalau Sasu udah cium bibir Naru, berarti artinya Sasu juga akan nikah sama Naru? Naru jadi pengantin Sasu?!" Sasuke bermonolog ria ketika tidak ada seorang pun disana yang mendengarnya. Setelah itu, ekspresinya berubah menjadi kegirangan. Logika sederhana itu telah meracuni pikiran polos seorang anak berusia 4 tahun. "Sasu akan beritahu kaa-san kalau Sasu mau nikah sama Naru!"_

_Dengan cepat, Sasuke berdiri. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu, sekali lagi ia mencium bibir Naruto. Kali ini benar-benar dengan sengaja. Setelah itu, ia berlari ke arah taman belakang dimana Mikoto masih berbincang dengan Kushina. Saat itu menjadi saat yang mengesankan untuk Mikoto dimana anaknya yang biasanya suram mendadak berlari dengan kegirangan sambil menyerukan kalau ia menginginkan Naruto menjadi pengantinnya. _

**_FLASHBACK 4, END_**

Naruto hanya sanggup berdecak. Ia lelah harus menimpali cerita Sasuke lagi. "Kau mengkontaminasi kemurnianku sebagai seorang anak kecil."

Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa pelan. Perlahan, ia memeluk tubuh calon pengantinnya itu dari belakang, mencium wangi rambutnya sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan satu kecupan di puncak kepala pirang itu.

"Aku tidak menyesal, dobe," sahut Sasuke. "Paling tidak itu berarti aku sudah memilikimu sejak kita masih kecil." Ia memeluk dobenya itu erat-erat. "Aku bersyukur di antara sedikit ingatan masa kecil yang tersisa di otakku, ingatan akan saat-saat seperti itu entah kenapa bisa terekam di otakku. Aku bahkan ingat setelah itu aku sempat memastikan ke ibumu kalau kau belum pernah dicium orang lain sebelum itu karena saking inginnya aku menjadikanmu pengantinku." Sasuke tergelak.

Naruto mendesah, namun kemudian ia mengecup lengan Sasuke yang melingkari tubuhnya. "Jadi sebenarnya ciuman pertama kita terjadi bahkan jauh sebelum kita benar-benar jatuh cinta satu sama lain?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Begitulah faktanya." Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan untuk bisa berdiri menghadap Naruto. "Tapi aku serius ingin kau jadi pengantinku, Naruto. Dan mungkin saja aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu sejak ciuman pertama itu."

"Tidak ada orang yang akan menyangka Sasuke yang terkesan dingin itu ternyata suka menggombal seperti ini." Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Itu terdengar seperti lamaran, Sasubaka." Naruto kemudian berdiri dan sedikit berjinjit agar dapat mendaratkan satu ciuman singkat di bibir kekasihnya itu. Ia lalu menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari tangan Sasuke. "Ingat, kita sebenarnya sedang disuruh membeli bumbu kare di minimarket dan wortel di bibi tukang sayur, bukan? Aku tidak mau dimarahi oleh _kaa-san _karena kita pergi kelamaan, atau tidak dapat wortel karena toko sayur sudah tutup_. _Ayo!" Naruto lalu berjalan sehingga Sasuke mau tidak mau berjalan bersamanya juga.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan jawaban dari lamaranku?" Sasuke bertanya sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan dan mengeratkan tautan jari-jari mereka. "Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa berjalan menuju ke altar kalau bukan kau yang menungguku di depan altar sana bukan?" Ia terkikik sewaktu Sasuke akhirnya mengangkat tangan mereka yang bertautan itu dan mengecup punggung tangan Naruto dengan mesra. "Jadi sekarang kita mau ke minimarket atau toko sayur dulu?"

**END**

**Cuma oneshot pertanda saya masih 'hidup'(?!) hanya saja jarang waktu buat berkunjung kesini :/  
RnR?chiimao13**


End file.
